Did you ever
by Hyouhaku
Summary: Did you ever stop to think, that when ever you were there, I was always right beside you. NaruSaku oneshot


**YAY! This is my first oneshot....so plz tell me how i went :D  
**

**I don't mind this pairing infact its my 3rd fave. **

**Anyway i don't own Naruto but i do own all that i wrote and that makes me happy!! XD  
**

* * *

_--_

_Did you ever stop to think_

_That were we lie_

_Have the answers you seek_

_--_

"Naruto, do you ever wonder if there is anyone out there for you?" the pink haired medic asked as she plucked grass and stared into the night sky.

"I don't know Saku" Naruto replied as he put his hands behind his head.

"I used to think that there was someone out there always watching over me. I always liked to think that mum and dad where always watching" he sighed, he had missed his parents for a long time and when ever he was sad Sakura was always by his side.

"Yeah I know the felling" Sakura said "when my parents died all those years back, I didn't think anything mattered anymore."

"Do you ever think the war will stop" Sakura questioned as she turned to face him. The war of the countries, it never seemed to stop. Survival of the fittest. That's what the rule of the Shinobi is. "All we ever do fight, but how do we know if we are doing is even right?"

"That's why I fight by the Naruto way! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fits into the air.

--

_Did you ever stop to think,_

_That the word you say _

_Will always make me believe_

--

Sakura-Chan can we stop off and get some ramen before we go again?" Naruto questioned as he walked beside them. "Come on Saku, don't you want some ramen?"

"Naruto don't you think eating ramen all the time is unhealthy?" she asked to ramen obsessed friend.

"No, not with me being a Shinobi and all. Now how about that ramen" Naruto stated more then asked as he grabbed his best friends hand and dragged her off to a seat that the ramen shop.

"Naruto we had ramen for lunch yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that. Now that I think about you have dragged me here everyday for the past week!" Sakura glared as Naruto ordered the ramen.

"Oh yeah right, well you can never have too much ramen Saku" Naruto smiled a cheesy smile causing Sakura to hit him on the head. "Ow Sakura-Chan! It's not my fault I forget, I get hit over the head all the time" Naruto mumbled the last part but Sakura still heard.

"Yeah it's no wonder you don't suffer permanent brain damage" she stated as the lady served up two bowls of beef ramen. "No wait I think you already do" Sakura giggled and Naruto's face. "Awww Sakura that's mean! I'm not that dumb!

--

_Did you ever stop to think_

_That whenever you speak_

_You words mean so much more._

_--_

"GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Sakura yelled as she stormed around the training grounds. "WE CATCH HIM AND HE JUST RUNS AWAY! AGAIN! THAT FUCKING BASTED!"

"Well stuff him! He's not welcome back into our lives again! Right Naruto?" the angry pink haired medic exclaimed as she fought to keep her anger down.

"…"

"Naruto"

"…"

"Naruto I'm sorry, I…I let him get away" she apologised "I thought that he really came back this time." Her head hung low and she watched her silent friend silently question himself.

"Naruto his not worth it, I wish I knew that a long time ago" Sakura sighed as she walked over to the boy sitting under the oak tree.

"I thought he was back, Sakura" Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"So did I, but he's not worth it. If he wants to throw this life away by becoming stronger then it's his fault" Sakura explained while putting a hand on his back.

"…Your right Sakura-Chan. That Teme deserves everything that comes his way! And he can go out to train with Orochimaru but I'm gonna be stronger than HIM!" Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked to wards the middle on the training grounds "Starting NOW!"

--

_Did you ever stop to think_

_That your spirit shines though_

_No matter what_

_--_

"Thank you" Sakura smiled as she took the necklace "It's beautiful!"

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Naruto smiled has she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Naruto can you help me put it on?" She asked as he pulled up her hair and Naruto took the necklace off her, wrapping and gold necklace around her neck.

"It matches your eyes" Naruto smirked as a tear fell from her emerald eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Thank you, it means allot" she smiled as she hugged him and lent her head on his chest. That gold chain was the only thing her parents had left her, and when it broke she was devastated.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto stated as her head slowly rose and their faces were inches apart.

"Naru-"

His kiss was more than Sakura could ever describe.

--

_Did you ever stop to think_

_Whenever you were there_

_I was always right beside you_

* * *

**Plz R&R! Like i said before its my first oneshot and my first time writing this pairing. So plz tell me how i went :D**


End file.
